


дуотин

by normankafka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: как идиотизм





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

Оно выглядывает из-за угла. Оно темное. Оно светлое. Оно щурится, оно улыбается, оно морщится, его пухлые карманы рвутся, оно хлопает, оно льстится. Оно хлюпает. Носом. Губами. 

Носом. Губами.

По часовой стрелке.

Джим смотрит, Джим выглядывает из-за угла, он трет пальцами зеркало, зеркало трет кончиками порванных рук его лицо. Цветно и лакировано. Они оба упруги, они оба агрессивны, они кричат, они хватаются, они пытаются, они роют ногтями, они крошатся, пепел горит опухолью на языке, они давятся и останавливаются. Джим трет зеркало пальцами, зеркало трет его лицо. Его ребра безлики и угрюмы. Они дышат. Тазобедренные кости ликуют. Они подбадривают, щекочут, убегают, их костлявая музыка невинна и по-философски проста. Их просят заткнуться.

Джим одевается. Джима одолевают сомнения. Джима режут сомнения. Быстрые и ловкие. Смуглое и картавое, оно лежит на кровати, оно умерло, Джим не трогает пахучее тело, Джим избегает его, Джим не спит несколько дней, Джим смотрит на него, оно смотрит на Джима, их скользкая речь лезет из ушей, стены вопят, стены просят прекратить. Бетонные страхи тараканами изучают заговорческий идиотизм.

— Я ухожу.

Джим закрывает дверь, Джим спускается вниз, Джима провожает мама — красивая и железная, мама смеется, мамины губы лиловы и липки, она не целует Джима в щеку. Она говорит «хорошего дня» и продолжает бесконечную беседу с глянцевым нечто. Гладко, гладко, гладко. 

Небо трясет, дорога игрива и строга, машины лживы и прозрачны; они обгоняют Джима, Джим обгоняет их. Длинно, стеклянно, звонко.

Быстро.

Это неинтересно. Это проходит шумно, для них — весело и остро. Они учатся, они переговариваются, многие не доживают и до середины — они пропадают в яме иллюзиониста. Они жрут друг друга взглядом, они соревнуются, они думают, они полагают, они считают, они составляют, их уравнения неверны, их уравнения не так прочны, как съедобный мозг.

Джим записывает исчезнувших в белесую тетрадь, белесая тетрадь прожевывает гниющие имена, на ее клетчатых губах кровавый грифель. Джим любезно стирает его салфеткой-ластиком. Воздух дышит отравой и страхом.

Стрелки тикают, ложь затормаживается, ложь задыхается от раковых объятьев, ложь умирает.

— Это красиво.

Шерлок Холмс пишет сиреневым и испачканным по марким стенам.

— Оно до сих пор живет у тебя.

Джим говорит:

— Оно умерло.

Джим говорит:

— Оно не красиво.

Джим говорит:

— Оно несчастно и жалко.

Джим говорит:

— Его можно ненавидеть.

Руки Шерлока в ожогах. Руки Шерлока искромсаны бритвой и неизвестностью. Руки Шерлока не жалуются. Руки Шерлока довольны и спокойны.

Шерлок говорит:

— Я люблю их. Я ненавижу их.

Шерлок говорит:

— Избавься от него.

Джим тащит его, оно сопротивляется. Оно длинно, оно рыхло и невинно. Оно плачет. Оно задыхается. Оно просит.

Шерлок стоит рядом и молчит. Его запястья кричат и кровоточат.

Джим тащит, Джим смотрит, Джим делает усилие.

Оно мертво, оно живо, оно улыбчиво и расстроенно. 

Они обнимаются.

Джим чувствует, как оно бьется в его руках, оно сопит ему в шею, оно делает вдох и замолкает.

Шерлок говорит:

— Я тебя поздравляю. 

Шерлок говорит:

— Ты освободился.

Шерлок говорит:

— Слышишь?

— Слышишь?

— Слышишь?

Он замолкает, он затихает, он трет ладони, он пожимает плечами. Он расслаблен.

— Вы вместе.

— Теперь.

— В твоей голове.


	2. Chapter 2

Это было скучно. Пахло гнилью и сухостью. Лодка скулила и выла. Ее крюки-пальцы царапали воду.

Он целился издалека. Он целился, он смотрел, его руки плакали, его руки огрызались, его пальцы были жалом, его пальцы были изгоями, его пальцы были жгуче трезвы, его пальцы были грубиянами и лжесвидетелями. Они уводили прочь, они просили остановиться.

Он не сказал:

— Я стреляю.

Он не сказал:

— Осторожно.

Он вытер сопливость лукавости рукавом, пистолет ухмыльнулся, его плешивые глаза вздрогнули, ресницы заснули. Джим Мориарти. Не сделал шаг.

Клочок глазной угрюмости застрял между раскаянием и бессмысленностью. Его шепот не двигался, его совесть свистела и кашляла, раздосадованность пинала скупость костлявых слов, и Джим Мориарти стоял, он стоял, лодка рвалась, лодка пыталась убежать, лодка застряла, ее губы слезились, она просила, ее слоистая спина жевала эластичность платья, лодка выдохнула, и Джим Мориарти сжал горло Джона Ватсона сильнее. 

Возможно, он задыхался. Он не выглядел жалко, его шея была белой и гуманной, его кровь все еще была его кровью, красивой и румяной, ее упругие щеки двигались и полнели. Джон Ватсон дышал, Джон Ватсон не дышал, он не пытался, его волосы шелестели, краску кожи ковыряла тень.

Он держал его рядом, рядом с собой, рядом с жизнью, рядом с опасностью и желанием.

Шерлок выстрелил.

Оно было быстро. Умирать.

Он не улыбался.

Его глаза выпали из уверенных пальцев, их обиду проглотила бирюза. Он споткнулся, он издал вопль, он упал, он упал.

Он.

Упал.

Всплеск. Беготня. Шум. Резкость. 

Журчание, бремя, морока, сутулость и время.

Шерлок не видел, как он тонул, он слышал голос воздуха, слышал бой сердца, самоубийство левого желудочка, его коронное «я победил», его злокачественную опухоль в мозгу, ясность мыслей, сарказм борозд, иронию извилин; это был Джим Мориарти, это был воспаленный сосуд, увеличенная селезенка, вторая стадия умирания, оно объединяло, оно было одним, оно было кусочным и лживым. Шерлок Холмс искал правду.  
Шерлок Холмс потерялся в конвульсиях правдивости.

У Джона сиплые волосы и разбор в дыхании.

Шерлок подчеркнул остроумие и жалость.

— В порядке, Джон. В порядке.

Джим Мориарти был его кистой, его желчью, кривостью зеркал, разбитым осколком.

— Мы любим тебя, любим тебя, любим тебя.

Блеск, шелест и мгновение.

[у Джона Ватсона шрамы и испуг]


End file.
